Logs are used to construct walls of log houses and other log buildings. The logs form a sturdy and aesthetically pleasing structure. In some types of log construction, full logs are used to form a log wall. Full logs are exposed on both sides of the wall. In other types of log construction, siding logs are used to form a simulated log wall. Siding logs are attached to the exterior of a wall panel and give the appearance of full logs on one side of the wall. In both constructions, connecting portions join adjacent logs when assembled vertically one above the other.
It is important that water be prevented from gaining entry between the logs of a log wall. Water leaking through the wall into the building can cause interior damage. Water trapped between the logs can cause deterioration of the logs. The trapped water may freeze, spreading the logs and allowing more water to enter.
In a known seal between adjacent logs in a log wall, the logs contact each other along curved bearing surfaces at the outer edges of the logs. The bearing surfaces in adjacent logs rest on each other. When an upper log is placed on a lower log during construction of the wall, the bearing surfaces of the upper log press down on the bearing surfaces of the lower log to form joints. The logs must be in exact alignment to permit proper engagement between the bearing surfaces. In practice, the logs are hard to align and fit together. Slight bowing or warpage of the logs after milling of the connecting portions can prevent proper engagement of adjacent logs.
During the lifetime of a log wall constructed with the known seal, the logs may dry, weather, shrink and twist. The logs may separate and allow water to enter into between the logs.
Thus, there is a need for an improved watertight seal between adjacent logs of a log wall. The seal should extend over a substantial width of the log to prevent leaks. The seal should be usable with either full log or siding logs and should permit proper engagement between logs despite bowing or warpage.